


A Collection of Firsts

by Choi_Aya05



Series: Day6 Supernatural AU [6]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Demon Kim Wonpil, Dowoon finally appeared about damn time, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Fox Deity Kang Younghyun, Ghost Park Sungjin, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Moving In Together, Vampire Park Jaehyung, Witch Park Jaehyung, discovering things about you bf lol, discussions of sex but no actual smut, getting drunk lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05
Summary: As the title suggests: a collection of their firsts, throughout the years.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Day6 Supernatural AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862596
Comments: 105
Kudos: 109
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	1. First Confession

**Author's Note:**

> These are not in chronological order.
> 
> Oh my god my first chaptered fic here!!! (☉｡☉)!

As far as confessions went, theirs was probably the simplest:

 _"Jae?"_ Younghyun had called out on a calm afternoon spent in their clearing.

 _"Yes, Younghyun?"_ Jae had replied, slender fingers tracing the edge of the book he held open on his lap as he waited.

Younghyun had bravely asked, _"will you be mine?"_

And Jae had lovingly answered, _"I already am."_

It was so unlike the stories they had read, all grand and drawn out, but it was theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short lol


	2. First Kiss

The flowers had squealed the first time Younghyun had bestowed Jae a kiss.

He had been caught unaware—they both were.

Younghyun had developed the habit of sneaking and hugging Jae from behind. Jae complained in jest but tolerated him anyway. That afternoon they were spending together, supposedly leisurely strolling but pausing because Younghyun had decided to cling onto Jae, was no different; except, Younghyun had planned to press a kiss on Jae's cheek as well.

_What would Jae's skin feel like under my lips?_ He had been yearning to know for the longest time, had been planning for almost as long. A plan foiled because Jae had something to say and turned his head, just when Younghyun had screwed his eyes up and leaned in.

And thus their lips met in the briefest of touches; too quick, but too overwhelming.

They pulled away as if burned, Younghyun staggering back with folded ears while Jae stumbled forward. They stared at each other with large eyes and crimson faces.

(In the background, the flowers chattered in giddy elation, the trees teased, and the wind blew in excitement. Jae had to duck his head in shyness.)

In the end, Jae had forgotten what he was going to say and Younghyun wouldn't meet his gaze for the rest of the afternoon.


	3. First Night of Forever (and some discoveries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of firsts. LOL
> 
> jeogori - basic upper garment of hanbok  
> sokgui - what you wear under jeogori altho I'm not sure if it can serve as a sleepwear (please excuse if inaccurate, I can't find much info online)

"What do you think?" Jae's father inquired, addressing both his son and Younghyun. In front of them was a gift from the family: a house made just for the two of them.

There weren't even clues; his mother had only invited them for a stroll by the mountainside. The next thing they knew, they were being presented a _house_.

"We have employed the help of our other relatives. See that?" His father pointed at the well several yards from the house. "Nakjoon and Hyerim had worked on it. Their earth and water affinities had come in handy," his father spoke affectionately.

Perpendicularly angled and lowly elevated; a three-step stairs that led to a stone porch then to the doorstep. It was almost a replica of their family home, only a tad smaller. How could everyone have had time for all this, when they were supposed to be busy with the family business?

Jae blinked rapidly, feeling a clog in his throat. Beside him, Younghyun was in a similar situation.

"We intentionally left the surroundings bare," his mother said. "So you get to choose which ones you want to plant."

She was barely done talking before Jae was hugging her, almost too tightly. She chuckled daintily, patting her son's back. Her son: their youngest, who would start living away from their home to be with his beloved and perhaps start his own family. Just like his sister, who was too preoccupied by her newborn to come along.

Oh, how fast they had grown.

"Thank you, mother," Jae murmured, and she could hear how deeply moved he was. Her eyes found her husband's, and she saw the message: _worth it_. It was all worth it, the hardships, if only for their children's smiles.

Younghyun watched on with wet eyes. He was happy— _too happy_ he couldn't even smile or speak. His heart was beating too hard and the urge to cry was getting strong. But a hand was on his shoulder, heavy and comfortable. Jae's father was nodding at him in understanding and assurance.

"Protect each other, Younghyun-ah."

The wetness finally travelled down his cheeks. "I-I promise."

Everything had been set for them, from dining wares to beddings. The house was merely waiting for them; waiting for Jae to fill the soil with all the varieties of plants he desired; waiting for Younghyun to fill the vicinity with his presence in the form of leaving his mess around; waiting for them to give it _life_.

His parents had eaten supper with them, and swore to return for visits with his sister and her family. In turn, the elders made them swear the same (they had acted put upon at the request but they would probably run back to their arms in mere days).

And then they were left alone. Jae and Younghyun. In their own house.

The futons were laid and ready. Jae sat on his, spacing out. He didn't notice it until the sound of sliding door caught him unaware. His head snapped up, eyes meeting with Younghyun's, but he quickly ducked his head.

Younghyun passed the threshold, sliding the door close. His movements were leisurely, taking his time in removing his jeogori. He kneeled on his futon, folded the jeogori on it neatly, before placing it aside.

He turned his attention to Jae. All of it. Staring, memorizing, calculating. Jae felt like his body was up in flames. He began to sweat under his sokgui. He chanced another glance up, making another eye contact, then averted his eyes down.

"Why do you look at me in such way?"

"What way?"

"As if you need something but refused to tell."

"You would be correct."

Jae raised a brow. "What is it?"

Younghyun didn't answer. He continued to stare for a moment longer while Jae anticipated in bated breath. The next thing he knew, the distance that had separated their futons was no longer. Younghyun was much nearer, their futons without even an inch of space after he had pushed his closer to Jae's.

Jae backed away in shock. "W-w-what do you t-think you are d-doing?!"

"This. What I need."

"What?! T-that is—can we—do you not think i-it too close?"

"Not at all." Younghyun grabbed Jae's hand and guided him back beside him. He paused, one brow lifting. "Or did you want the opposite thing from mine?"

"What?"

"Do you not want to be close to me?"

"No! Yes? I—we—is this— _Younghyun_ ," Jae ended up whining, much to Younghyun's amusement. He chuckled, earning a weak glare.

Younghyun hadn't know happiness like this, and solely for the fact that he got to be with Jae day and night. He didn't have to wait for him in the clearing anymore—he only had to open his eyes and Jae would be next to him.

"What are you looking so sappy for?" Jae frowned, cheeks faintly painted pink. Younghyun grinned.

"You are here."

"I am here," Jae drawled. "And?"

Younghyun sighed, a sound of pure satisfaction. "And we are together. Here, in a house to call our own." His eyes were hopeful. "Forever."

Jae's eyes had become misty when he returned Younghyun's smile. "Forever," he promised back.

Came morning, Jae woke up facing Younghyun's feet instead of his head while Younghyun complained about Jae enumerating the different uses of bamboo in his slumber.

That was when they first found out their strange sleeping habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing feet instead of a face as he had expected, he sat up, albeit with heaviness, and shook Younghyun's shoulder. Younghyun grunted in protest, but opened his eyes and squinted at him.
> 
> "Jae," Younghyun uttered with annoyance, in such deep, _deep_ voice that rattled Jae's bones and reverberated in his very soul.
> 
> Oh.


	4. First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set on weeks after their first meeting.

Younghyun was sauntering to the clearing, just a few meters more, when he heard the sound of sniffles. He was quick to bolt, ears standing alert.

He arrived to see Jae sitting on his usual spot on their log, tears wetting the cloth that covered the lower half of his face. On his hands was an open book.

"Why do you weep?" He asked, startling Jae into shutting the book.

"O-oh, uh." Jae hastily wiped under his eyes. "T-the book, it w-was quite t-tragic," he admitted bashfully. The book instantly was snatched from his grasp and he watched with wide eyes as Younghyun savagely tore the pages apart.

"Younghyun!" He cried out, aghast. Younghyun stood over the mess with an innocent look.

"It made you cry," was his plain justification.

But it wasn't enough to suppress the frustration boiling in Jae.

Without another word, he stomped away, leaving a baffled Younghyun.

He didn't return for nine days.

On the first two days, he sulked.

On the third day, his grandfather had suddenly approached him with a simple: _when someone cares for you, they show it in unique ways you may not immediately understand_. Jae had fallen into a daze after, attempting to decipher the words.

On the fifth day, after seeing his sister's bad fall and wanting to be angry at the stone that had made her trip, he finally understood. The days after was spent in shame and rumination as to how to fix things.

Came ninth day he was packing some sweets he had pilfered from their kitchen and went to the clearing with pounding heart.

Younghyun was sitting on the soil and pushing dirt with a stick, lower lip sticking out in boredom. His ears twitched from Jae's arrival, peering up at him, a little sad.

Jae made his way to him and offered the pack, which brightened the fox's whole mood. He crouched down, watching Younghyun gobble up the desserts in record time and lick his fingers once done.

"I apologize," Jae started. "For reacting unkindly to your sentiment. I understand it now."

Younghyun beamed as a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted the wrong chapter OMG the way my heart had skipped, like missing the last step of the stairs. LOL


	5. First Talk of Having Children

Someone had knocked on their door: a woman with a child. Younghyun had been the one to answer, ears concealed by his magic. They were asking for directions, which Younghyun had swiftly provided.

The whole time, Jae had monitored the exchange from the side, and the manner of which his love eyed the child not going amiss. They had sparkled when patting the child's head as he wished them a safe journey, and dulled once the humans were out of sight.

"You desire for a child of your own," Jae quietly commented after swallowing his spoonful. Younghyun's chopsticks had paused halfway to his mouth, some of his dinner falling back to the bowl; bored from awaiting his response.

"Yes," Younghyun answered after a moment. Ever succinct.

Jae pursed his lips in dismay and regret. "I cannot give you that," he said.

"You can." Younghyun's gaze was unwavering, his tone certain. Jae's brows knitted.

"I can?"

"There are many children that had lost their parents. I am certain we will find one that could accept us the way we are."

And Jae caught on, heart missing a beat. He stared. How long had Younghyun been pondering about this?

(For as long as he had realized Jae was the one for him and began visualizing a future together, Younghyun would answer had Jae asked.)

"Would you truly want a family with me, Younghyun-ah?" His voice for sure gave away his insecurities, but they weren't anything Younghyun was not unacquainted with. And they weren't anything Younghyun couldn't dispell.

"I would want for nothing else, Jaehyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. The chapter I accidentally posted. ><


	6. First Breakfast Together (direct continuation of First Night of Forever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the chapters I'm the most excited for, for some reason.

Younghyun was watching Jae try and fail to produce fire, a little unused to it as his family would normally do it for him. Beads of perspiration formed and fell down his skin, brows furrowed, lips pursed subconsciously.

Younghyun snickered from the sidelines. "Did it slip your mind that I can make fire?" He finally called out. Jae stopped, an irked sigh pushing past his chapped lips. He turned to pin Younghyun with a glare, who had the decency to be sheepish.

Younghyun strode towards him and took his place. With a simple blow, the firewoods were in flames.

He turned to Jae, seeking his approval.

Breakfast had been a quiet affair.

Jae still refused to acknowledge Younghyun's presence, ignoring all forms of communication for the rest of the day. No matter how loud Younghyun got, or how much he shook Jae's shoulder—nothing.

(He had pinched the witch on his inner arm, which was rewarded with a look that would've made Younghyun tuck a tail between his legs had he had one.)

It drove Younghyun insane.

By evening, he knew he wouldn't be able to last. He wasn't even sure how he had endured it for any more than an hour!

"Jae," Younghyun attempted once more, and didn't receive any response. Jae was unraveling his futon as far from Younghyun's as he could.

_Unacceptable._

Younghyun scowled, brimming with frustration. He was about to go on a tirade, but paused.

An idea crossed his mind.

He rubbed his palms together then clapped once, making Jae jump. The witch turned in shock, in time for Younghyun to spread his arms. In between them appeared tiny balls of fire, slowly floating around the room like miniscule stars.

Stars Younghyun had especially handcrafted for Jae.

For the finishing touch, Younghyun extinguished their lone candle, shrouding the room in a darkness that relied on his magic for light.

"A night sky solely for you, dearest." Younghyun smiled, a shaky little thing. If Jae remained mad at him, he wouldn't be able to handle it.

Jae looked around, inspecting without a word. Seconds ticked by. Younghyun's muscles were stiff and he was beginning to sweat.

"What are these called?" Jae muttered, gaze following the one light closest to him. Younghyun felt like a puppet whose strings got cut from the way his body had slouched in relief.

"Foxfire. It is the first you are seeing me use it, is it not?"

"It is." Jae held up a palm and let the fire hovered above it. He watched for a moment, then finally met Younghyun's eyes. Hope swelled in Younghyun's chest, only to be replaced with perplexity.

Jae had given a noncommittal hum before lifting his blanket and draping it over himself, his back facing Younghyun.

Still too far away.

Younghyun pulled on his hair with a squawk. He kicked his legs, akin to a child who couldn't get their way, and messed up his futon.

The sound of cackling caused him to halt.

Jae had turned to watch him, the lower half of his face shielded by his blanket. But he was the source of the sound. The cackling.

Jae was laughing at him.

Younghyun _beamed_.

He couldn't find it in himself to be vexed. He was too relieved for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer to post cause I got too invested in SSJ. (send help pls)


	7. First Time Seeing Younghyun's Fox Form

It happened while Jae was asking the apple tree for permission. He heard the nearby shrubs shrieking **_danger_** , followed by the unmistakable sound of a brittle branch snapping.

He turned to his left, where his gaze met gleaming amber pairs.

Wolves.

Jae held his breath, tensing all muscles in preparation.

Wolves that were ready to _pounce_.

Just his luck.

Jae took a deep breath. He held it, then with all his might, stomped his foot. The trees moved their roots under his influence, making the earth quake and temporarily disorienting the pack.

He wasted no time.

It was hard to see in the early evening and with a bad eyesight as he had. He had to squint while sprinting, which barely helped anyway. It merely succeeded in inducing a slight headache.

The trees abruptly shouted, startling him: **_cliff!_**

_Cliff?!_ He instantly halted, flailing when he almost toppled over and stumbled down a steep cliff. He looked back, to the wolves poised to attack. He instinctively stepped back, miscalculating; his foot slipped, and then he was _falling_.

Younghyun, alerted by the quake and had been tracking the witch, arrived a second too late.

_"Jaehyung!"_ He screamed, raw with shock and horror. The wolves turned their attention to him.

Younghyun had never felt so _livid_.

He felt the surge of power: his human teeth getting razor sharp, his nails turning to claws, his bones and joints growing and repositioning themselves with a sickening crunch, his eyes glowing amber.

Murderous.

In the stead of what once had a human form was a fox, larger than normal— _bigger_ than five wolves combined. Its growl was enough to send the pack cowering, bolting with tails tucked between their legs.

It crouched, fire seeping through the gaps of its canines when it snarled, bracing for a chase.

"Younghyun!"

It stopped. It looked back, to the cliff, where a witch was tangled in vines that slithered like serpents to haul him up.

The fox's made a noise of surprise.

It rushed to his side, taking a careful bite of his jeogori to pull him up into further safety.

Jae took uneven huffs of breath, looking up from where he was lying on his front.

He had never seen Younghyun in this form before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so caught up finishing the EoD event in SSJ. Whatta ride that was.
> 
> Like in Daisy, this is also a scene taken from a fic that was finished from way back. The very same fic. I'm apparently gonna slowly reveal that fic without actually posting the whole thing. LOL I wasn't planning on putting it here but it's also a first so I figured why not.


	8. A Sad Discovery

From the first time they met, to the very first night they did this, it had been long established: Younghyun _loved_ to mark his territories. From refusing to let go of Jae's hand to subtly leave his scent on him that very first day, to hickeys.

Tonight was no different. Supposedly. It had been a while since they last bonded this way, with Jae becoming a creature of the night and all.

Younghyun, as per ritual, lavished Jae's neck and collarbones the attention it so deserved. He sucked and nibbled and worshipped. Adoring the feel of the smooth skin between his lips, the sounds Jae made, and the shudder that raked his body.

He pulled back, prepared to admire his work, only to witness the marks fade one by one before his very sight.

"Oh," he uttered in surprise and confusion that was slowly morphing into disappointment to distress.

"What's wrong?" Jae asked worriedly. Younghyun was showing signs that he was about to sulk.

"My marks are not staying."

"What?"

Jae received a teary expression in reply.

"My marks!" Younghyun looked so miserable, as if he had lost a friend he had so much history with.

Jae was torn between amusement and pity. He ended up comforting Younghyun with pats on the back the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a bonus thingy that came out of nowhere. LOL


	9. First Jealousy

A creature was in their garden. Of fae origin, sweetly caressing the forsythia that preened under its touches. Jae had never met a fairy before.

"Good, uh, evening?"

The young fairy whipped its head to his direction, surprise painting its features. Stars twinkled in its eyes and scattered on its cheeks.

It had started with Yongbok.

Soon enough, he was making friends with other fairies, nymphs, shifters, a centaur—for some reason, Younghyun bristled whenever Jinseok was involved.

He first noticed it when Jinseok had visited them bearing peaches, grinning as he offered Jae the basket. He had helped the centaur the day before, patching up his hind leg that had been caught in a trap. The centaur had kept its promise of repaying with a gift.

"He cannot eat peaches, he reacts to them poorly," Younghyun had snapped from behind. They turned to see him on the doorway, fists clenched and visibly trying not to bare his teeth.

Jae frowned, dumbfounded at the display. "But I took that herb, the one you got for me when we were children?"

"There seems to be a misunderstanding. I am not here to contend for you beloved's affection." Jinseok assured, tone low and pacifying. Younghyun's cheeks colored, composure falling.

Oh.

Jae blinked. "You were jealous?" The hue of Younghyun's complexion turned deeper, a response in itself.

"As if!" Younghyun denied anyway, turning away with a huff and storming back in the house. That was probably the first Younghyun had forwent candidness of his feelings (even though it was obvious in his actions anyway). Jae frowned, but shrugged it off. He wasn't doing anything wrong.

Younghyun had acted like nothing was wrong afterwards, so Jae had foolishly believed that was the end. But Younghyun continued to show Jinseok something between reluctance and hostility. Jae even caught him glaring sometimes! And whenever he did, Younghyun merely clucked and rolled his eyes.

On one such occasion, Jae had told Younghyun, "you know that I already found everything I wanted and needed the most with you, right?"

The next time Younghyun saw Jinseok, he had seemed more subdued. So that night, Jae had said, "you know that everything of me, every part of me, belonged to only you, right?"

Jae kept up until he noticed that finally, the green-eyed monster residing in his love's mind laid to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is lol is it obvious that I'm lost
> 
> (Edit: why does it not update on the tag? Or is it a me problem? 😆 Imma change the date and hope I don't cause trouble.)


	10. First Time Getting Drunk As A Vampire

Younghyun kept giddily shouting nonsense and laughing; Wonpil couldn't keep his head up and kept clutching it.

_Yes_ , Jae concluded with a resolute nod. _They definitely are drunk._

They sat on the small gazebo they had built outside their house. The small table had a variety of light foods and the main protagonist: the liquor. Something Jae had never been taken as much liking to as Younghyun had.

Wonpil had been exploring the markets of their new place, and took Younghyun with him. Younghyun had been very reluctant to leave Jae, but Jae figured that they must all have a reprieve from everything that had went down in the past three weeks of his death and turning.

They came back wielding alcohol and Jae had felt the first pang of regret.

Now, watching his lover and friend with their arms on each other's shoulders, swaying and failing to harmonize their breaking voices, the regret had fully sunk in. But he couldn't bear to halt their small happiness.

He glimpsed at Sungjin beside him, who had drank as little as Jae had with the help of Wonpil's magic, and saw his attention zeroed in on the foods and only on the foods. It was deliberate, the amused smile playing on his lips giving him away. Jae found himself huffing a laugh.

" _Jaehyungie_ ," Younghyun singsonged, clumsily offering Jae his cup and spilling its contents. "Drink up, drink up!"

"I am drinking," Jae smiled, loving and a tiny bit melancholic. He had almost forgotten how carefree Younghyun could be originally.

"More!"

Jae normally didn't like drinking too much, only enough to feel a pleasant thrum beneath his skin, but tonight he had decided to indulge his love's whims.

With eyes screwed tight, he downed his drink. And when Wonpil refilled it, he drank it all in one go too.

A big mistake.

Or a blessing, if you were Younghyun and Wonpil.

A few more shots and Jae was clambering on Younghyun's lap, one arm around the fox and the other around Wonpil, because he _did not want to leave Pilie out!_

Wonpil smiled so broadly Sungjin was worried his face would split in two. Jae pinched the demon's cheek, slurring things he would never had he been sober. Things pertaining to _adorable_ and _so handsome_ and _how thankful am I to have you as a friend, Wonpil-ah!_ Then he would nuzzle his cheek on Younghyun's like some deprived feline.

_Yes_ , Sungjin concluded with a resolute nod. _They definitely are drunk._

Jae joined in the discordant noise they called singing. There were now three of them.

And he would be the spectator to remember all the tomfoolery.

Jae woke up lying on his front, an arm extended to the side and slung heavily on Younghyun, whose limbs were splayed and out of the futon. He groaned, head pounding, curling in on himself against Younghyun's side.

Their door slid open. Wonpil strode in with a tray containing two bowls of soup. He settled them on the floor. His smile was bright when he greeted, "good evening. I recall everything you have said and done."

Jae groaned louder and hid behind a palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to go first but have it now anyway.
> 
> (Totally because this had something do with one of the upcoming fics, not because I'm embarrassed of the chapter that was supposed to go next.)


	11. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sokgui - what you wear under jeogori, but I'm still unsure if it can serve as a sleepwear
> 
> (I don't think this is enough to up the rating so I didn't. Please tell me otherwise if I'm wrong though.)

The sole candle in their room gave a dim glow. They were about to rest for the night, already down to their sokgui, but Jae had another thought; one that had been persistent for days, _weeks_. He finally brought it up to Younghyun, who was regarding him with an expectant expression.

Jae lowered his gaze, flushing down to his neck, and Younghyun wanted a peek to see just how low it reached. "I-I read about it, a-and I t-t-tried it to m-myself."

Younghyun felt hot under his attire, images filling his mind without his consent. "And did you l-like it?"

Jae bit his lower lip, slowly releasing it. Younghyun had to stifle a groan. "Yes."

"Would you—do you think—perhaps if I were to—" Younghyun growled in annoyance to his stammering, blushing at the sound of Jae's chortle.

"I think I would love to if you were perhaps to do it with me."

Younghyun chuckled. "You menace."

"Your menace—oh!"

Younghyun smirked after pulling Jae closer by the wrist and succeeding to surprise him. "There are better ways to spend this night than arguing, do you not agree, my love?"

Jae hit his shoulder in retaliation, but he was smiling. "I shall side with you, but only for now."

Younghyun laughed before diving in for a lip-lock.

(The way Jae had so reverently uttered his name, a declaration of love in on itself, was seared in his heart; continually making him fluttery for centuries to come.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit embarrassed about this chapter but reading it again I was like, "hmn, kinda cute. Kinda." I was contemplating making a full version of this, but I realized who would even want to read about two fumbling 17th century virgin men, eh? Yep.


	12. First Time Braiding Jae's Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [dwikkoji](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTO1QhLKd1lWhg2XQIealOHRPGdvZU0kj6Tog&;usqp=CAU) \- a small ornamental hairpin used to adorn the buns or worn on the sides of the hair  
> [minsangtu](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSSx4WNRL5DarLTy5Kez7u6z5lKGgP0jd5CjA&;usqp=CAU) \- the topknot for the lower class men  
> [binyeo](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQfLKcr-jN4-kRP7jPhi4WTsTwiln-96wHaHQ&;usqp=CAU) \- a hairpin inserted into a bun to hold the hair in position  
> [jamdu](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS9divDfj2lj0fepP-JllHrGD7GcsMejJrbVw&;usqp=CAU) \- the convex part at the end of a binyeo and is the highlight of the hairpin’s artistic design  
> jeogori - is a basic upper garment of the hanbok
> 
> (I hope the links are working. If not, please inform me. All info courtesy of Google lol Also Jae was in denial, please forgive him.)

His sister was decorating her hair with several dwikkoji, designed as light purple lilacs and white carnations, painstakingly slipping each one in her perfect braid. Jae raptly followed every movements she made.

She radiated elation, smiling at nothing and everything. Jae caught her delight, and found himself smiling as well.

"I cannot ever conjure a memory where you've been this happy," he commented teasingly. She giggled, covering it with the back of her hand.

"You would not, as the last I have been, you were only just born," she sweetly answered, patting his head affectionately. He flushed at the unexpected honesty.

"You seem keenly focused. Anyone that had caught your fancy you wanted to impress?" She teased back, making a sound of exclamation when his face turned a deeper red. "I knew it!"

"Noonim," he whined, tugging her sleeve and making her yelp.

"Jae!" She whined back, hastily fixing the mess he had made. "If I see one wrinkle in my jeogori, I swear!"

"As if it would hinder your fiance from realizing your beauty," he muttered lightly. It was her turn to blush.

"Stop it," she huffed. She took a striking yellow butterfly dwikkoji and handed it to him. He accepted it with a confused furrow of his brows.

"What?"

She shook her head and took the accessory back. He stayed still in anticipation when she stood, settled behind him, and unclasped his braid. He melted as she combed his hair, closing his eyes from the sudden drowsiness that overcame him.

"Done," she informed, tapping his shoulder twice. She went back to her initial place, and turned the mirror to him. His mouth slackened from surprise.

His thick locks were up in a minsangtu held by her white jade binyeo, the yellow butterfly secured parallel to it on the opposite side of the jamdu. She had let loose some baby hairs to frame his face, giving a carefree air about him.

He blinked at his reflection, and at the first thought that popped in his head: what would Younghyun think of it?

"Younghyun."

He jolted at his sister's voice, staring with wide eyes as she laughed with carelessness unbecoming of a lady. "I knew it, I knew it!"

"Stop that! It is not what you think!"

"Denial brings nothing but misery, brother." She singsonged, dodging his hits with expertness.

Various thoughts plagued his mind as he treaded the well-loved path. It was the first since he met Younghyun seven years ago that he had a change of style, aside from that time he had been liberated from his covering two years ago. But Jae didn't consider it as much of a big change; it wasn't done to look aesthetically pleasing.

But what if Younghyun didn't find it pretty? What if he called him ugly? What if he asked to stop being friends after seeing him? Why did matter what Younghyun think?

Hold on. Why was he thinking of Younghyun in the first place? So what if he didn't like it? It wasn't as if Jae was anxious for his opinion or anything. No, he wasn't!

He arrived at the small clearing while spacing out, relying purely on muscle memory and the forest's whispered guidance. Younghyun was up in a sturdy low branch of a tree, munching on a tangerine. Below the fox was a pile of peels.

His heart gave a traitorous hard thump.

"Younghyunie," he called out with a feeble smile. Younghyun's ears twitched and he looked up from the—sixth?—tangerine he was unpeeling. The grin that had emerged from hearing Jae fell. Jae felt his insides twist and his skin burn.

Younghyun stared, before he was falling back and landing on his feet in a graceful somersault with no regard for the tangerine. He invaded Jae's space, hand raising to the bun atop his head—

Jae realized his intention and was fast to dart away. "Your hands are filthy!" He protested. He grimaced when Younghyun licked them clean in retaliation. "Heavens, Younghyun— _do not!_ "

But Younghyun had gotten a hold of the binyeo and pulled, undoing his sister's hardwork and making the dwikkoji fall down the filthy soil.

"Younghyun!" He complained while picking the fallen butterfly. "My sister poured effort on this!"

Younghyun merely grumbled incoherently, shaking his head. Jae's heart plummeted. "You did not like it." And oh, how that _stung_.

"I did," Younghyun rushed to say, frowning with his ears pinned back, before giving him a jesting grin. "But it's too pretty for you."

"You bastard, what do you mean—"

"Teach me how to do braids," Younghyun demanded, pulling him along by the hand and making him sit on their log. With a sigh of defeat, Jae parted his hair in the middle, letting Younghyun play with one half of it.

He laughed when Younghyun got lost in his instructions; using the left when he said right, putting under when he said above. The fox's frustration left him mumbling profanities that only fueled Jae's cackling.

In the end, it wasn't as bad. Although there was an obvious gap of dexterity as the half Younghyun had done was loose on some parts while Jae's half was clean and perfectly tight. They used vines to tie the twin braids with the help of Jae's magic, and adorned it with wildflowers of Younghyun's choosing.

It was greatly unbalanced, but Younghyun's half made Jae giggle when he gazed upon his reflection the night he went home.

When he had knocked on his sister's room to check up on her meeting with her fiance and return her accessories, she had been annoyed that her work had been wasted. But one look at his brother's smile and she could only shake her head in resignation. That Younghyun, she was going to pull his ear on his next visit.

(Gently, so she wouldn't evoke Jae's wrath from hurting his friend—hopefully something _more_ soon.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as he saw him, Younghyun felt like bursting. He couldn't take this; his pulse was beating too fast, too hard—he would surely _combust_. So he took the only route to stop this madness.
> 
> He ripped the damn binyeo away.
> 
> Jae's hair fell down in a lovely hypnotizing swirl, much to Younghyun's fascination.
> 
> Damn it.


	13. First Time Drinking Younghyun's Blood, First Dinner As A Vampire

It took sixteen days before Wonpil had deemed it safe for Jae to drink from Younghyun. After the announcement, they went back to their room; Jae in a daze and Younghyun determined.

He guided them down to the floor, kneeling in front of each other.

Jae was hesitant. What if it all went wrong? What if he hurt Younghyun? What if he took too much?

What if he hurt Younghyun beyond repair?

He only realized he was quivering when Younghyun grasped his hands, grip as assuring and firm as his gaze.

"I believe in you," he said. Jae shook his head, lips pursed.

"Perhaps it is wise not to." His voice broke, clutching Younghyun's hands tighter.

"I believe in you," Younghyun merely repeated, stronger than before. He smiled before touching his lips against Jae's in a brief but sweet contact. He took Jae's hands to his shoulders and pulled him closer. One loving arm around his back and one coaxing hand on his nape.

"Go on," he gently encouraged, baring his neck. "Go on, love."

"Push me away," Jae instructed, pleading. "If I take too much."

"I promise."

With his heart in his throat and a sick feeling in his stomach, Jae sank his fangs in. He heard Younghyun grunt in discomfort and squeezed his eyes shut. The quality and taste was different from mortals, _vastly_ so.

It was the best he had ever had.

He could only take several gulps, however, before he was letting up. He watched the puncture wounds heal itself in seconds, revealing a skin once again umarred. Some droplets disappeared down Younghyun's clothes, likely staining it.

"Is that enough to satisfy you?" Younghyun fretted, cradling his face with slightly glassy eyes. The question was understandable, since the amount he had taken was a far cry from how much he had been consuming for the past weeks.

"Yes," he answered. No, it wasn't. It was _addicting_. But he could settle with how much he had taken too, knowing that it wouldn't be the last.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Jae was in control. Free from his new instincts.

Younghyun stared for a moment more, before gracing him a relieved smile. He wiped away one red tear that made its way down Jae's cheek.

"Thank you," Jae said, knowing that it didn't encompass everything he truly wanted to express, but hoping it conveyed at least his gratitude and appreciation.

Younghyun's smile as he rested his forehead against his made him think that he had succeeded.

Afterwards, the fox had taken his hand and led him out of the room to the table, where Sungjin and Wonpil await. They settled on the ground, each facing their meals.

"Food is something you can live without, unlike blood," Wonpil spoke up, regarding Jae. "See it more as a maintenance, to prolong the quality of the blood in your body. Without it, you might have to feed on blood more often. Ultimately, it is not necessary for you." He smiled. "You might find indulgence in it, however."

"You've had nothing but blood for weeks." Younghyun lifted a hand to caress Jae's cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I cooked your favorites. Eat up."

The sound of metals clanking caused Jae to turn to see Sungjin, solid with the aid of Wonpil's magic, handing him his chopsticks with an encouraging smile.

Fondness swelled in Jae's chest. He had yet to take a bite but he already felt so full.

He beamed at them all. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One advantage of writing your own world is that you can bs things and it'll be acceptable. 😂


	14. First Tail

Younghyun woke up in the early evening from an unfamiliar sort of discomfort, like sleeping on a limb and causing it to loose sensation. He sat up with great difficulty, as though his weight had doubled overnight. He tried to be conscious of his whole body to pinpoint the source. Something twitched behind him, giving him a pause.

The way one's heart would skip when they almost slip— _that_ was precisely how it felt.

"J-Jae?" He turned to his lover, who had his back facing him, limiting his movements as much as he could. "Jae. _Jaehyung_."

Jae grunted in question and confusion, red eyes blinking speedily to wipe away the grogginess as he rolled over to face him.

"I-I think I have a tail," he whispered. Jae had heard, loud and clear.

He sprung up from his futon, awake in an instant. "What?!" He peered behind Younghyun, covering his mouth with both hands. "Heavens!" He gave Younghyun a look of awe. "May I...?"

Younghyun nodded, biting his lower lip to prevent a goofy grin. He felt Jae gingerly lift his sokgui and touch the pads of his fingertips to where skin blended with the fur.

"Woah," Jae breathed out, eyes gleaming with admiration.

_"Ahh!"_ Younghyun cried out, causing Jae to jump away with a shriek of his own.

Jae watched with wide frightened eyes as Younghyun laughed at him, the newly acquired tail wagging accordingly.

"Sorry, but you seem so careful. I have never been frail," Younghyun boasted. Jae made a face as an answer.

Younghyun took his hand, mien morphing to a tender one. He grinned. "How happy I am to be having this moment with you, husband." And as he said so, Jae felt his rose quartz pendant warm up.

How could he ever remain mad?

(When their housemates had learned of the event, Wonpil immediately volunteered to cook seaweed soup, giving them unpleasant flashbacks from Jae's birthday.

Needless to say, they had all chorused a strong _no!_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to be up anytime soon as it contains a major spoiler (tho I've already dropped a hint from a previous fic, Idk if anyone caught/remember it), but it's the fox's birthday so.


	15. First Time Showing Fear

It was just before the summer's end and the fall's beginning. The sun was up, but the wind was cool. They wanted to take advantage of the beautiful afternoon so they took a stroll by the village.

A stray dog was the last thing they had expected.

"Do not touch it!" Younghyun screeched hysterically, voice cracking and pitch rising with every word. Had his ears not been hidden by his magic, they would be pinned back to his head. _"Do not touch it!"_

Jae felt bad, he truly did. Never had he witnessed Younghyun so scared beyond his wits. But— _but_ —

"Are you laughing? Are you seriously laughing?!"

Jae was doubled over, clutching his stomach. His face was scrunched and flushed, and he was gasping for breath from guffawing too hard. Never had he laughed _this_ much before.

"Jae!" Younghyun cried out, jumping back with a whimper when the dog turned its focus on him. _"Jae!"_

"S-sorry." But Jae couldn't truly feel as much remorse as he probably should. He crouched down, offering a hand to the dog. It trotted closer in response, much to Younghyun's chagrin.

"You are not going to hurt Younghyunie, right?" He cooed, scratching its chin. The dog began yipping. "Yes, yes," Jae answered back, giggling.

Tension only left Younghyun once the dog had ran off and out of his sight. He heaved a sigh. Jae was still snickering periodically, to which he gave him a glare.

"You were always unfailing in protecting me, it was due I do the same." Jae winked—he _winked_.

Younghyun's heart started to palpitate. 

He wanted to hold on to the irritation, but it was fading at a rapid rate. He hated it. How could Jae defeat him so easily?

"Don't speak to me," he grumbled, face warm. He whirled and walked away in an attempt to keep up the angry facade. But when Jae had caught up with him and slipped his hand in his loosely, Younghyun didn't shake it off. Instead, he held on tighter.

(Jae decided it would be in his best interest to keep mum about the smile playing on Younghyun's lips.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Impulsively posting this at 1am lol


	16. A Wolf Takeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into Dowoon's perspective, his first kiss, and snippets of events that lead up to his realization in The House Down The Street.

Twenty-seven year old Dowoon's heart had started beating a little too fast since the mention of a kiss. His sleep had been interrupted after the sensation of his hair being brushed by gentle fingers, yet he refused to open his eyes out of curiosity. What would Wonpil's next move be?

He felt something briefly touch his lips, somethinga little chapped but soft.

Wonpil had leaned down and gave Dowoon a chaste peck.

When his eyes fluttered open, Wonpil was hovering over him, awaiting.

"You actually..." Dowoon trailed off, face rivalling the redness of Jae's irises. He should've known, really. His boyfriend had always been unpredictable.

It was one of the many things Dowoon liked about him. He was random, and it was either entertaining or annoying.

He wasn't sure when his feelings first developed. It felt so natural, something that just blended in his life like vines up an arbor. Organic and beautiful.

He admit to his obliviousness, however, with his feelings and Wonpil's.

Wonpil had always been a figure of admiration for Dowoon. They all were, but something about the demon just made them match.

It was strange, the way he regarded Wonpil. An older brother, at the same time not. Not that it mattered what it was exactly. As long as they were together.

Wonpil produced an image of penguins waddling about the bermuda grass of their backyard. Dowoon watched them from the porch, eyes twinkling, giggling when one tripped over the other.

He peered up at Wonpil, who was staring at him fondly. The older ruffled his hair.

He liked Wonpil. A lot.

It had taken a couple of months after sixteen year old Dowoon received the key for him to be comfortable with coming to the house down the street unannounced. And when he once walked in on Younghyun and Wonpil playing Twister with Jae as the referee and Sungjin the sole audience, whatever qualms he had had completely vanished.

He wasn't sure why, but he began making up excuses to wind up at their front door.

One prime example would be going to them instead of the convenience store only two blocks from his home for sugar.

His mother had ran out and sent him to do the errand, but he was too lazy to go all the way to the store which, logically thinking, was closer than the quartet's place.

Instead, the wolf found himself on their front door, cheeks warm with... with what? Dowoon himself was unsure. All he knew was that being greeted by Wonpil made something in him loosen, like a knot had been unknowingly there all along and the demon was the only who could untie it.

Whatever it was, Dowoon shoved it at the back of his mind. He wouldn't overthink it.

"Please, Dowoon, you're our only hope!" Dowoon's classmate, Cha Hun, begged, holding onto his hand.

Dowoon looked away, scratching his nape. "What about Jaehyun?"

Cha Hun sighed, letting him go. "The idiot injured his wrist."

"Oh no."

"Yeah."

"But—you guys are already established. The talent show's in a week. How can I—"

"Dowoon," he heard his friend's voice call out. He turned to his left, where Sanghyuk, Sungjae, and Sooil stood.

"You're underestimating yourself again." Sungjae crossed his arms, expression reprimanding. Sanghyuk nodded.

"Stop downplaying your skills!"

"They're right," Sooil chimed in, smiling at him. "You're very hardworking and passionate. Just try. It'd be a good opportunity for you, you know?"

"You know all the songs we're playing, I promise," Cha Hun further assured.

Dowoon glanced at his friends' expectant faces, and he crumbled. "Alright."

His temporary bandmates had went home hours ago after telling him not to stay too late. Again.

But Dowoon was still in the studio they were renting, slumped motionless over the drum stool. Droplets of sweat ran down his skin as he caught his breath, and it was uncomfortable but he ignored it. In his chest was a tightening, a weight that threatened to crush him. In his head were voices, telling him all the various ways he could destroy everything.

He was blinking at the pedal of the bass when he heard the door creaking open.

He raised his head to see Wonpil sauntering in, a plastic bag of takeout in his grasp.

"Hyung," he muttered, confused. Wonpil stopped in front of the drums with a smile.

"Three days without you, not even a hair's shadow nor a text."

"I texted—"

"A while ago."

Dowoon chuckled awkwardly, wiping away the sweat on his face with the sleeves of his black hoodie. "Sorry, it's the talent show."

"Yes. The last thing we talked about before your disappearance."

"You make it sound like I went missing."

"You were incognito for three days."

Dowoon huffed, watching Wonpil take the extra stool from the corner of the room and drag it beside him. "Incognito? Where did you even learn that word?"

"Jae."

"Ah."

Wonpil offered him the food. "Here."

"Thank you, hyung," he said, accepting the bag. He settled it on his lap and began opening it, but halted. He ended up staring at it, suddenly spiralling into a deep thought.

"Dowoonie? What's wrong?"

His fingers bunched the plastic under his touch. He looked up and knew that his uncertainty was written all over his countenance. "What if I fuck up?"

Wonpil's expression didn't change. "Why would you?"

"I... I don't know. But what if?"

"Aren't you doing your best?"

"I am, but what if I mess up the timing? I've never performed in front of a crowd! What if I—"

"You're not usually like this," Wonpil intercepted, "it's strange. You sound like Jae."

"That's—I don't know if that's a good thing."

"It means you care, if you're so worried about it."

"Of course I care, I can't fail my friends!"

"And you won't." There was not a hint of doubt in Wonpil's tone. "You can do it," he stated. Plain and simple.

"How can you be so sure?" Dowoon asked, nervousness momentarily replaced with curiosity.

Wonpil was eyeing him like it was obvious and he was dumb for not knowing the answer. "Because I believe in you."

Wonpil's unwavering gaze and the firmness of his voice made the familiar sensation of a blush crept up from his neck to his face, spreading on his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

"Thank you," he muttered, picking up the provided chopsticks to avoid those intense eyes. At the back of his mind, a tiny indecipherable voice was nagging him. He gave it no attention.

Dowoon stared at the lovely bouquet in his hold, then up to Wonpil. For once, the demon seemed out of his element. He attempted to hide behind a flippant attitude, but the stiffness of his posture was visible.

"What's this for?" He carefully asked, his eyes gleaming. The heart in his ribcage was making him feel conscious. An urge to jump, an urge to hide.

"This is Jae's recommendation."

Dowoon faltered, feeling more lost. "It's... what?"

"Jae's recommendation."

"Okay, I get that part. What I mean is, what's the occasion, hyung? Is there something I'm forgetting?" He asked, the confusing feelings replaced with dread.

"Is there a need for an occasion?"

He gave it a second's thought, before shrugging. "I guess not." His shoulders dropped a tad. Huh. What was he thinking? Why was the answer so... disappointing?

What answer exactly was he looking for?

"Dowoon, I love you," Wonpil suddenly blurted out. He had barely inflected his words, but Dowoon felt the world stop.

"W-w-w-wha—what? What?" He covered his mouth with a palm, while the other hand holding the flowers trembled in the slightest bit. What the fuck? Was he going deaf?

"I love you," Wonpil repeated. No, Dowoon heard him right.

What did that mean? What did 'I love you' from a demon mean? Why would he say that? Was this a—wait. I love you could be platonic, right? Something you told your family, you friends—

Friends! That must be it!

"I love you too," he said back without meeting Wonpil's eyes. Muttered and practically breathy. Ah, he wasn't used to this! "You always care for me. You're a great hyung," he continued, trying not to recoil from the embarrassment.

A pause.

"Of course, Dowoonie." Wonpil smiled, weird-looking compared to his usually disarming one. "Anytime."

Dowoon smiled back, hugging the flowers to his chest. He needed to lie down for a bit.

Jae made a sound of frustration. "You can't keep adding salt just because!"

_"You can't keep adding salt just because,"_ Wonpil parroted mockingly, evading the slaps that came his way with that strange squeaking-choking hybrid he called laugh.

The urge to hold Wonpil was as strong as the beat of his heart, but then it stilled with the realization. "Oh."

Oh.

All this time, that was what it meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Dowoonie special chap!!! But I'm unsure about this ahhhhh


End file.
